The Hivers
The Hivers are an Amorphous, Gene-stealing Alien Race which serves as one of the gravest threats to Humanity and their reign in the Universe. __ToC__ History Their origin Universe is unknown. It is known however, that hundreds Galaxies fell to the Hivers long before their contact with Humanity judging from their numbers. The Magellanic Clouds were originally thought to be Hiver scouting parties that were inspecting the Milky Way. In the year 2090, these clouds suddenly disappeared from Humanity's eyes. This is thought to be the Hivers returning to their main fleet. 400 years later, after Humanity had reached into the stars, was first-contact with actual Hiver forms. Were it not for the Prototype Astra Knights at the time, Humanity would've surely lost entire sectors to the Hiver threat. Even to the modern day, the Hivers remain a massive threat to Humanity and its allies as more and more of their fleet moves towards Humanity's Territory. Impact on the Universe Although doing nowhere near the impact of the Aegloshian Norozu, the Hivers are impressive in their own sort of twisted way. Current territorial projections place the Hivers in control of millions upon millions of galaxies and the current problem with combating the Hivers is that they likely outnumber Humanity's Military 5:1. Alien Temples who speak of the Hivers call them "The Great Thieves", owing to their reputation of draining entire planets of their resources and leaving it an empty husk of a planet alongside their ability to steal genes. Notable Units *'Amorphers' Amorphers are Psychic Warriors of The Hivers and comprises the backbone of their fleets and army. Bipedal in nature, they're hunched over and stands at roughly human heights. What makes them so dangerous isn't their natural strength or speed, but their mastery of Psionic Powers allowing them to perform feats such as Teleportation, Plasma Bolts, and Telekinesis. They can also pull from the vast library genes devoured by the Morphers to better adapt themselves to enemies. *'Morphers' Morphers are the Hiver's equivalent of a Munifex Warrior; disposable and basic. Morphers however, are unique in that they begin like bipedal skeletons who are relatively weak in general. However, they will absorb and assimilate the genes around them and adopt their best traits, specifically to counter the opposition. This gives opponents of The Hivers an extreme Time Limit to defeat them. Given that though, they will always have a weakness to high temperatures (Specifically those of high-end Plasma) unless they absorb the genes of a species that specifically has a resistance to such temperatures. *'Queen' A Queen is the Hiver's Super Robot or Tyrant. They are massive and just as large as the former and although it's weaker than any of the former, they're almost purely Psychic Beings and is extremely difficult to properly kill as it would merely reform from any impacts, Psychic, energy or physical. *'Hive World' Not to be confused with the Aerozu's Hive World. A Hiver Hive World is technically a planet who's been assimilated by Hivers and now has trillions upon trillions of Hiver units laying dormant within the planet's outer core and mantle. Another more active variant of the Hive World is the Hive Ships, which are exactly as it sounds. Although weak and with little weaponry, their main purpose is to get The Hivers from one place to another rather than defend them. These are literally planets which has been somehow moved to be used as transports; their method of propulsion unknown to Humanity. Trivia *Akreious needed another alien race that is relatively simple as he wrote the Aegloshian Norozu to be butt OP. Category:Akreious Category:Races